


The next Aristotle

by horsefacewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, flower boy Keith, i have no idea of what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefacewriter/pseuds/horsefacewriter
Summary: Prompt: There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a writers block and thought that this prompt seemed like a good idea and went with it. I jammed so many of my headcanons in there and even quoted my friend. so that's that. enjoy!

Fuck. Why was this happening to him of all people? Were the Gods punishing him for his sins? Was karma out to get him? Was he cursed as an infant by a witch whom had a grudge against his family because his parents wronged her in some way? Does he need to call his mother and demand the truth of his very tragic past, or was it simply because he was too cheap to pay for his own internet and only using public WiFi? It was most probably the last option, but Lance was fairly certain there had been an old lady coming to their house when he was a baby to curse him with a dying laptop in the middle of an online exam in an uncertain but not very distant future.

Lance looked around the rather small coffee shop where he had chosen to complete his online exam but, unfortunately for him, he hadn’t charged his laptop enough and it was now dying in his arms and he was in desperate need of plugging it in.There were not many people in the shop at the moment but since Lance obviously had no luck whatsoever today, the one and only plug for costumers was partially blocked by this dude that wasn’t even using it. Who does he think he is to just sit down at the one place you can get some sweet electricity and not use it? That’s so rude! Lance stared at the guy and realised that he was fucking gorgeous. His long black haired covered up most of his face making him look terribly intimidating as he stared down at his phone. Lance thought once and twice about just leaving his exam like it was, and ultimately fail the entire course because he was only like one third into the exam, to go over and ask this intimidatingly attractive guy out. Lance shoved his gay thoughts away in favour for completing the exam, which meant he had to plug his shit in.

Lance quickly gathered all of his things and made his way towards his goal; the hot gu-- the plug. Obviously. This was all about giving his precious laptop some well-deserved power juice so he could finish this totally interesting philosophy exam on aesthetes. Totally. This has nothing to do with sitting at the same table as an intimidatingly attractive guy. Not at all, it was merely just a bonus.

He made his way over to the strangers table and quickly plugged in his charger to make his intentions clear. He wasn’t there for the guy, he was there because it was the only place he could be, if he didn’t want to run to the next coffee shop where they had enough plugs for the entire city to sit there and write their online exams. Lance cursed himself for not going there in the first place. But this place was a lot smaller and a lot quieter which ultimately made it a greater place for studying and examinations. If only one had charged all of their stuff before going there, of course. 

The hot guy didn’t say anything, so Lance decided to keep his mouth shut as well. Because he would probably make a huge fool out of himself because holy shit he’s even more attractive up close, which is a huge distraction for someone who’s supposed to write an exam.

_Fuck fuck fuck_!

This wasn’t doing any good for his concentration at all. Aristotle what? John Dew-who? Plato where? Shit. Should he introduce himself after all? Or, should he sit there and look all calm and relaxed and be like ‘yeah I read philosophy because I am that sophisticated’. Hell no, that sounds way too pretentious, even by Lance’s standards. And why isn’t this dude drinking his coffee? He has a huge cup in front of him with the blackest coffee Lance had ever seen and it was filled to the brim, and Lance swears that he’s been sitting there long enough to have started drinking by now. He’s like only looking at his phone, not acknowledging Lance’s existence one bit.

_Maybe he thinks he’s too good for me_. 

Lance suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. He was writing an exam and now he had wasted precious time thinking about the freaking angel sitting in front of him. Or, was he a devil since he’s clearly ruining his odds of finishing the exam? Maybe he could make a move, if by some reason the guy is still there, when he is done with the exam. As a way of treating himself. It’s also good to work towards a goal, or so he had heard, and asking a hot guy out, or just talking to a hot guy is so much better to aim for than actually getting a good grade. Maybe he digs smart guys? And what shows more intelligence than studying philosophy? Probably any other practical subject that can be applied and used in reality, but thanks to this Lance is really good at having deep talk and sounding like he knows what’s going on in the universe, when he, in fact, has no fucking clue of anything at all except that he looks good and that people does not understand his pickup lines at all.

He took a deep breath to empty his mind and to refocus on the task at hand; acing his exam. In fact, he got so focused at the questions that he totally forgot that he was sitting in a coffee shop, opposite to some gorgeous guy he had not even introduced himself to. At the end of the exam he felt quite proud of what he had accomplished. He had answered and refuted the questions, and come up with some complex examples and applied most of what the course asked of him. Well, that’s what he himself thought at least, and there was no one there to argue with him that it wasn’t so. This might be the best exam he’s ever done, and he sent it in with ten minutes to spare with a huge grin on his face. As he closed his laptop he was met by a curious gaze from the stranger.

_Oh shit, he’s still here_.

“I just finished my online exam on philosophy, and I can honestly say that I might be the next Aristotle. And to celebrate this great feat, I’m gonna treat myself to a slice of cheesecake, which I will of course offer you a slice of as well.” Lance stretched and locked eyes with the stranger.

“Oh, okay. Sure.” The guy looked taken aback at the sheer amount of words that Lance had just uttered out of the blue, and probably at the weird way he asked if he wanted cheesecake. Lance internally shrugged at himself as he stood up.

“Then I’ll go and fetch some cheesecake, and perhaps a refill of your coffee?” Lance took the slow nod as a yes before he made his way over to the counter.

“Oh hi, Lance. Didn’t see you there. What can I do for you?” It was Pidge working today, Lance's best friend and the one he often had to take shifts from. Lance was a part-timer as a barista in pretty much every shop in the city. If that wasn’t enough he was also well known by all because he had the tendency to order ‘the weirdest crap’ as they kindly put it. Costumers are advised to not listen to whatever Lance suggests as todays’ special as they fear a lawsuit from the person who does.

Lance smiled. “Hi, Pidge! Can you get me a fix of the notorious drink named after me, and a refill of whatever that dude ordered, and two slices of your best cheesecake? And, I swear to god, if you give me a smallest slice again I’m going to report you to Allura for fraud and false advertisement.”

Pidge just laughed and shook their head. “Whatever you say, dear costumer who is most probably wrong no matter what the saying says.”

Lance stayed to chat with Pidge for a little while as they made the beverages and picked out the best pieces of cheesecake, with Lance inspecting them closely and deeming them worthy of consumption, before he made his way back to the table where the intimidatingly attractive guy was now waiting for him. Him, Lance! He also now remembered that he didn’t know the guy’s name and he himself hadn’t made any introduction.

“The name is Lance.” He said as he put down the tray on the table.

“Hello, the one named Lance. I’m Keith.” The guy, Keith, gave him a mall smile.

“Hello Keith, here’s a slice of the best cheesecake this place has to offer. I threatened the staff for it, so it better not be a lie. And here’s the coffee that is even darker than the void, like what the actual hell?” Lance explained matter-of-factly.

“…You threatened the staff?” Keith said, looking a little worried.

“I honestly thought you would get caught up on the void thing, but okay, the threatening thing it is.” Lance leaned over the table and whispered. “Here’s the thing. That’s my best friend right there and I kind of work here so I think it’s my right to get the very best since I know all of their dirty secrets.”

“Is that so?” Keith sounded impressed.

Lance sat back. “It indeed is. So now you know what I do, but what do you do, Keith?”

“I work in a flower shop?” He furrowed his brows, looking a bit unsure of his answer.

Lance blinked rapidly a few times, thinking he heard it wrong. “Wow, you don’t strike me as someone who spends their days making bouquets and flower arrangements.”

“I’ve heard you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Keith retorted quickly.

“So true, my friend. But why flowers? I’m just curious.” Lance said as he started eating on his cheesecake. Damn it was good.

“The flowers don’t speak." Keith deadpanned. "Why philosophy and kind of working as a barista?”

“Touché. Philosophy because it just aligned with my how I think about the world, I guess. Like, there are so much we don’t understand and so many mysteries about our very own existence. Plus, I like the deep talk. And for the kind of barista thing, I’m just really passionate about trying to get people to try new flavours but I have no time for a full time job so I only work when they need me to, or when I got time.” Lance explained.

Keith scoffed. “You sure do talk a lot.”

Lance looked down at his hands in embarrassment. “Sorry, that kinda happens a lot.” 

“No no, it suits you.”Keath reassured.

Lance blushed a little at the remark. This guy is both very attractive and nice? Where in the world has he been? Why hadn’t they met earlier? Or had they, just that Lance couldn’t remember? Lance had so many questions that needed to be answered.

Their conversation continued on smoothly and time became irrelevant. Lance even flirted and it was received, surprisingly, well. He actually had to pinch his own arm, just to make sure he wasn’t actually dreaming and that Keith was actually real and not part of his wild fantasy. What made Lance reconsider Keith being anything but human was his weird way of drinking coffee and the reason why Lance found him ignoring a full cup before; Keith could simply not stand coffee being warm so he had to wait for it to get almost completely cold before he would just simply drink the entire thing in three big gulps. Who even does that? Keith, Keith does that.

“You two love birds have to excuse me, but we’re closing soon and I would like to get the dishes done and all the tables cleaned so I can fucking go home. So, if you kindly would remove yourselves from the premises.” Pidge said, with their arms crossed over their chest, suddenly standing beside their table, which neither Keith or Lance had noticed.

“You’re not one for customer service, are you?” Lance remarked.

“Lance, you are not a customer, your date might be but he’s already payed for his things and finished them so no need for formalities.”

Lance turned to Keith. “Can you believe?”

“I mean they did make a fair point.” Keith nodded at Pidge in acknowledgement which was answered with an appreciative smile.

“You’re impossible. I thought you would be on my side, but nope, you go and side with the devil.” Lance raised his hands in the air to make his point even more melodramatic than it already was.

“Oh come on Lance, he’s clearly interested so the case isn’t lost yet. Also I approve since he’s on my side. But please, stand the fuck up so I can finish cleaning so I can go home and see the love of my life.” Pidge pleaded.

“Pidge, a gaming console should not be referred to as the love of your life. It totally makes people think you’re married instead of tragically single.” Lance commented.

“I don’t care. Now move!” Pidge waved his hands to make it clear that it was the end of the discussion.

“Yeah yeah, fine.” Lance got his backpack and shoved his laptop and charger down before he picked up his jacket, and the matching scarf and hat his little sister had made him for Christmas last year. It wasn’t the nicest handiwork but Lance lived the poor student life to its limit which made them his only choice of some kind of extra warmth during cold days. Keith joined him and they walked out of the coffee shop together, waving goodbye at the slightly annoyed Pidge who was cleaning tables frantically.

“Well, they seemed… nice?” Keith said after a minute of them standing silently in the streets just outside of the shop.

“You don’t have to lie to me Keith. They are the worst and you know it.” Lance reassured him.

“It wasn’t that bad. I think it’s kinda nice that you two are so close.” Keith half smiled.

“Really?” Lance raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Really.”

Keith turned so he was now facing Lance. This was the first time Lance could notice the slight height difference between the two, he internally smiled at him being the taller of the two. At least he was better at something, as he deemed Keith perfect except for his poor choice of coffee habits, even if it only was at growing an extra inch.

Keith took one small step closer to Lance, and their bodies were now almost touching. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” Keith said with a low voice before he leaned in. Lance caught his breath as he suddenly felt a pair of cold lips pressed against his. It was short and sweet and over before Lance could even recollect what was going on.

“Slap me across the face and call me ‘daddy’.” Lance hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He just did, and immediately regretted it.

Keith took a step back. “Nope, ain’t doing that. Fuck no. Keith out!” And he started walking at a fast pace away from Lance. Lance himself stood there and blinked for a few seconds. Not really understanding what just happened.

“Keith, sorry wait!” Lance jogged after him, not wanting things to end like this. It would be the worst thing to happen ever. He took a hold of Keith’s sleeve and felt his entire body shaking. Keith turned around and he was-- “Why are you laughing?!” Lance exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

“You should have--” Keith stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing. “Your face. You should have seen your face. Priceless.” Keith wiped away a tear from his eyes as he tried to collect himself.

“So, you’re not--” Lance was so confused.

“No, I’m just fucking with you. I actually find it cute that that’s the first thing you say after I kiss you. Who even does that?” Keith smiled.

“Really?” Lance was filled with so much doubt.

“Really.” Keith gave Lance a warm smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“Keith, you are so weird, has anyone told you that?” Lance laughed, relieved that Keith didn't hate him.

“You have no idea." Keith offered his arm to Lance. "Now, should I walk you home?” 

“You can do that if you will go out with me on a real date.” Lance didn't dare to meet Keith's gaze and nervously drew figures on the ground with his foot. 

“You got yourself a deal.” Lance beamed at the reply and looked up to see Keith smiling at him as well, hand still outstretched towards him. Lance gladly accepted the offer and took Keith’s hand in his as they started walking home. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow you made it through, congratulations!
> 
> might add chapters later, or just another story in the same kind of au


End file.
